<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret? by Jay_s_Atelier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492394">Secret?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier'>Jay_s_Atelier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Writing Synthesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:36:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes everyone else knows, but you, yourself, and I.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed that the rest of the Servants in Chaldea knew something they did not. They seemed to be looking at them all like they were expecting something. And stared at them every time they entered the room. The mirror showed no changes. Their Caster self found no spell, or illusions on them. Their Alter self didn't really care. But told them, "Stop blabbering about nothing, fight them if it bothers you too much." Which to be fair sounded like an excellent idea. But wouldn't really tell them why everyone had been staring lately.</p>
<p>Marie Antoinette could be seen staring at them as if they had validated True Love and giggling to a flustered Jeanne. Mozart looked like he wanted to praise and condemn him as if he were encouraging Sanson to make a move on his queen.</p>
<p>Gudako actual did an about face when she saw them and pulled a blushing Romani with her as she ran away.</p>
<p>Karna looked like he was actually going to say something before a nervous Jinako exclaimed, "No, no! Nonononono! We are NOT involved" And dragged her other half away from any possible answers.</p>
<p>Ozy had actually captured their Proto self and was congratulating him as his son and weaving in stories on how wonderful Nefertari is. Despite her standing right next to him. Or rather accidentally pushing him to new heights to compliment her to her as well as in stories at Proto Cu in the same breath. Proto had called them cowards to leave him. But they were not all getting stuck there.</p>
<p>The child Servants actually cheered when they saw them. And started talking all at once at the games they just had to play with them. Mini Cu was left behind after being offered marshmallows.</p>
<p>Cu Alter was actually lucky EMIYA said the wrong thing. He jumped into the fight first. <em>Lucky devil</em>. So at least one of them was having fun in all this strangeness.</p>
<p>Lancer looked over at his Caster self as they walked past more congratulations they didn't really get from the female adult Servants. Just what was up with today? Actually, entering the sitting room in this section of Chaldea both of them were relieved. No one was there to give more odd looks. Or cheer them on on something they didn't say WHY on. It was empty. Or well almost empty. Hakuno was sitting in the middle of the room on a lush and expensive red carpet. Blocks and soft plush toys strewn about. And a tiny boys with the golden king's looks babbling happily her way. Her arrogant other half not in sight.</p>
<p>"Archer is stuck in Uruk ruling right now. Enkidu is making sure they actually finish the work before coming back. There were a few things Gil had to do in person. Caster is getting the kitchens to make a feast for lunch. Ur's trying solids now. and he wants him to try the best of everything." Came Hakuno's voice. Neither Cu jumped, but it was a near thing. Clearly being a mother helped with awareness.</p>
<p>"Are you sure Goldie should be cooking anything?" Lancer asked as he and his Caster self sat down near the little prince. who lit up on more people giving him attention. Caster made a face at the very idea.</p>
<p>Hakuno rolled her eyes. "I cook better than he does. But I know I'm not the best. Gils, any him, is a lot better at supervising and selecting which dish IS the best. It's why he's going to be a while longer."</p>
<p>"Well can't say I'm surprised there." Caster replied as his Lancer self was too busy tickling a giggling Ur to do anything else. At least Hakuno wasn't acting any different. Speaking of that. "Kuno, do you know just what's up with everyone lately?"</p>
<p>Hakuno gave him a droll look in response. "I haven't been out of Uruk Section until a few days ago."</p>
<p>Right. Goldie found out Hakuno was pregnant a second time. This would be the first time in almost two months she was out and about.</p>
<p>"A-cha!" A very close and insistent Ur was shrieking as he was placed into Caster's lap. Lancer having started building with the blocks uninterrupted. By the way Ur was looking at him. Not for long. Or would be if what looked like a just been crying Rin didn't let out a soft noise into the room.</p>
<p>"I don't have to worry. Cu is going to be an excellent father." Slipped out her lips in a mutter. That a normal human might have missed.</p>
<p>Oh. Well that....makes the looks make a lot more sense now. And the praise.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wait! How did almost everyone, but him know about this!?!!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>